Super Sonic Squad Season Seven
by Coleiosis
Summary: The seventh season to the longest-running fanfiction series! Now my little bro Hudson will write the story plots as I edit them. Join Mario, Sonic, and the Freedom Fighters as they encounter the deadly schemes of Dr. Eggman, King Wart, and other villains! From the Comedy Chimp studio to the Knothole Village, this season packs more of a punch than ever!
1. Primetime Disaster

Coleiosis FanFiction Presents…

Super Sonic Squad

Season Seven, Episode One

Primetime Disaster

Plotted and written by Hudson Bezotte

Edited and approved by Cole Bezotte

 **My younger brother really wanted to write a chapter for this longest-running series, so I let him take charge for this one. Hope you like it.**

 **Dear reader, prior to reading this story, watch "Late Night Wars," which is episode 42 of Sonic Boom. This can be found on YouTube.**

Comedy Chimp happily sat in his recliner, ready to crack out some hysterical jokes.

"Knock Knock!" he began.

"Who's there?" his partner asked.

"The mayor!"

"The mayor who?"

"The mayor's in the news today, so he can't answer."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I killed him. Ha ha, Ha ha. Well, that's all the time I have for today folks. See you tomorrow on the Comedy Chimp Show!" Comedy Chimp left his desk in satisfaction, ready to hit the sack for the night. Suddenly, he tripped and came face to face with a sack. "Well, I didn't mean literally, but okay! SNORE!"

"ZING," his partner shouted.

"Snore! Shut-up… Snore!"

Comedy Chimp awoke to a terrifying noise! He got up and looked around, searching for the origin of the crash. Tick, Tick, Tick went the clock. He saw movement, heard whispering, then another CRASH!

"Ahhh!' he screamed. Then he realized that there was no clock. Quickly, he darted outside and covered his ears. BOOM! He looked behind him, only to find a smoldering pile of ash.

Yawning, Sonic awoke after a nice peaceful sleep. He opened the door, prepared to dart, only to have a hand placed on his face before he could run.

"Sonic! I need your help." Comedy Chimp said.

"What? With what?" Sonic replied.

"My recording studio blew up in the middle of the night!"

"I'll ask Knuckles to help rebuild it. He recently took up woodworking, something about impressing the ladies." Sonic sped to Knuckles' bed, only to find him gone. "Knux? Where are you?" Sonic called. Suddenly, Knuckles walked up to Sonic, smiling.

"Gah! Where have you been?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh I've just been on a walk, chopping down some trees." He replied.

"Well, Comedy Chimp's studio blew up and he needs you to build a new one."

"Well… I can't! I'm busy building a microscope that can zoom in farther than any other!"

"Fine. I'll build it myself." Sonic walked away, wondering how he was going to build the studio. Finally, he decided to ask for Eggman's help.

Sonic approached Eggman's lair carefully, trying his best to avoid his defense system. He walked up to the door, and knocked. Quickly, the doors retracted into the wall. Sonic cautiously stepped down the hallway, expecting the worst. Suddenly, Eggman appeared out of nowhere.

"What the…!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Greetings, Sonic! How do you do?" Eggman questioned.

"Can it, egghead. I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me rebuild Comedy Chimp's studio."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Uh... Tails help with the hole in the lair's defense systems."

"Fair enough. We begin with the base…"

Sonic and Eggman began building. They started with the foundation, where Sonic put down sand, but Eggman stopped him and used cement-bot to make a slab base. After Sonic took five showers to get cement off of him that Eggman spilled, they moved on to the frame.

After long, hard hours of work for Build Bot, the building was finally finished. And it was bigger and better than before. Sonic raced back home to tell Comedy Chimp about the good news. But when he arrived, Comedy Chimp was gone! He called the team together for a search.

"Comedy Chimp has gone missing! Amy, you check the shopping area of the village. Tails, you search Meh Burger. Sticks, you search the woods. And Knux, you search the houses. I'll search the main library." Sonic instructed over the comlink.

"I can't I'm busy!" Knuckles protested.

"With what?" Sonic demanded.

"A surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"A surprise!"

"A surprise?"

"I already told you! A surprise!"

"A surprise?"

Static. Knuckles hung up.

Suddenly, Sonic got a call from Comedy Chimp.

"Sonic! Are you there?" he said.

"Yeah I'm here. But where are you?"

"*STATIC* captured me! He plans to take over the show! He said something about *STATIC* He's gone *STATIC* Please help! He's holding me at the *STATIC*"

"Where is who holding you?"

"The *STATIC*!"

"I'll be on my way!"

Sonic sped to where the capturer would most likely be: the studio.

At the studio, the lights were off. There was eerie silence for a while, then a scream. It was Comedy Chimps scream! Sonic sped to the origin of the scream, only to find a recorder. Suddenly, everything went black.

Sonic awoke to cheering. His head ached and his eyes where sore. He could barely move, much less run. He looked around. He saw a desk, some lounge chairs, a fake background, cameras, and a huge crowd. It was the new studio stage. But then he realized who was walking out of the curtain and towards the desk.

It was Comedy Chimp.

Sonic gasped in horror! Why did Comedy Chimp capture him? He looked around him and was about to walk towards the desk but suddenly realized he wasn't making any progress. He felt around him only to feel more invisible walls. He pushed and pushed, but couldn't get out. He felt drowsy, head spinning. They stage disappeared and the crowd, desk, and curtain were all gone. He realized that everything was merely a projection in a tiny closet.

The door opened and a bright light blinded Sonic momentarily. As his eyes adjusted, he heard a voice.

"Stupid projector… never works right!" the voice said.

The projector rolled away and a TV replaced it. The TV presented the Comedy Chimp show, but instead of Comedy Chimp sitting at the desk, it was Knuckles! He sat proudly with the dented trash can on his head. But something caught Sonic's eye: a blinking light was in his ear. He turned off the TV and sped towards Eggman's lair.

At the lair, Sonic entered and found Eggman in his ridiculous pink pajamas. He yawned.

"What a pleasant surprise Sonic!" he announced.

"What have you done to Knuckles?" Sonic demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, egghead! I saw the earpiece in Knuckles' ear! You're controlling him!"

"I'm not responsible for the mind control! You can have Tails investigate all my technology and he will find no mind-control tech."

"Fine." Sonic walked away, still dissatisfied. Suddenly, at metal machine came flying down from the sky. Its round eye stared into Sonic's. A blue circle glowed in its chest. Lasers rested at its arms.

"EVERYONE MUST BE UPGRADED!" it spoke.

"Wha?!" Sonic screamed.

Then, out of nowhere, it was covered in electrical charges and fell over. Tails stood behind it, holding a high-tech weapon.

"That's the last of 'em," he said.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Better not tell you."

"Fine with me. What about Knucks? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. I just need to recalibrate the control mechanism. It shouldn't take too long though."

The two worked on getting Knuckles back to normal. Finally, after removing the final hinge of the control system, Knuckles was back to feeling like himself.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"A bad dream…." Tails quickly stated.

"Now, what happened to Comedy Chimp?" Sonic interrupted.

"I rescued him from Knuckles who was under the control of that robot. For some reason, the robot wanted to take over TV. It must've had a malfunction."

"Well, I guess that's taken care of." Sonic finished.

In the end, Comedy Chimp got a new studio, the robot was defeated, and all was well in the village. Suddenly, a cry came from the distance.

"My baby!" shouted the female walrus. "Again… Somebody save my baby…again…" Sonic sped through the streets and caught the baby before it fell.

THE END


	2. Twin Dilemma

Super Sonic Squad

Season Seven, Episode Two

Twin Dilemma

Plotted and written by Hudson Bezotte

Edited and approved by Cole Bezotte

 **Fun Fact: Remember that robot in the previous story? That was actually a Cyberman, for those of you who do not watch Doctor Who.**

Mario sat in front of the TV, screaming hysterically at it. Luigi walked in, and noticed that the TV was off.

"What are you doing?" Luigi questioned.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Mario replied. "I was practicing for the Supa Bowl."

"By screaming at a blank TV?"

"Oh yes, it's a fool-proof method. Then when all your friends come over to watch it with you, I horribly embarrass you."

"That's great—now scoot over! I want to practice for when YOUR friends come over." Luigi said.

That night, Mario and Luigi BOTH yelled at the TV for over an hour, when Sonic came speeding in.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Luigi testified.

"Yeah right. What did you call me for?"

"We called you on the telly, not called you over."

"Can I crash for the night?"

"NO!" Mario and Luigi said in sync.

Sonic sped back to his island paradise, ready to go to bed.

The next morning, Sonic awoke to a start. Tails was working on his airplane outside, and Amy was attempting to bake a cake. Knuckles was struggling to lift weights, and Sticks was swinging around the house, attempting to fight off imaginary aliens. Sonic decided to get up and check the clock. 8:30 AM.

"What is everyone doing up so early? We live on an island paradise, there's nothing much to do," Sonic asked.

"I'm fighting off the shadow people that stalk the planet," Sticks said.

"I'm trying to lose five pounds," Knuckles shouted from outside.

"I'm fixing a few kinks in my airplane," Tails said.

"I'm trying to bake a cake!" Amy cheered.

"On MY island?" Sonic yelled. "You losers need to get off my property!"

"SONIC?!"

"Get out!" Sonic got back in bed and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sonic sped to Tails' workshop. He was working on his plane, but something seemed wrong. "Tails?" Sonic said as he entered the workshop.

"Go away, Sonic… Were not friends anymore," Tails said solemnly.

"What do you mean? What did I say? What did I do?" Sonic showered Tails with questions.

"Don't say you don't know what I mean. When everyone came to your island to hang out, you yelled at everyone and told them to get out."

"I never said anything like that!" Sonic protested. "Why don't you run a memory scan on me and see that I don't remember the things that you think I said?" Tails agreed and set up his equipment. When they ran the scan, Tails found no memory of the mean things he said.

"Okay, you may be right," Tails said. "But we need to tell the others, and find the 'other Sonic.'" Tails told the others, and Sonic began his search for the "other Sonic." When he reached his private island and entered the cabin, he found no one. He looked around, searching, but found nothing.

He left, and sped from island to island. No matter how hard he searched, he found nothing.

Mario and Luigi strolled down the grocery store isle, looking for snacks. Mario picked up some Twinkies and powdered donuts, and Luigi continued pushing the cart.

"Slow down Luigi, I have to go to the bathroom." Mario said. He ran off towards the bathroom, while Luigi moved on to the candy isle.

A few minutes later, Mario came back, ready to continue shopping. But something was wrong.

"Luigi you donkey-headed imbecile! You have no right to pick those snacks! Put them back!" Mario shouted.

"What are you doing Mario?!"

"WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT AM I DOING? You are a stupid head with no hope in life! I hate you!" Mario stormed off in fury. Luigi continued to stand there, stunned. He went home and mourned for 40 days and 40 nights. Just kidding. He went home and cried.

Back at the store, Mario flushed the toilet and waddled out the door. He searched for Luigi, but couldn't find him. Mario headed home and found Luigi in his room, crying.

"Luigi?" Mario called.

"Go away Mario."

"What? Why? What did I do?"

"You called me a donkey-headed imbecile."

"I never called you a donkey-headed imbecile!"

"Oh yes you did-When you came out of the bathroom at the grocery store."

"I came out of the bathroom and you weren't at the store. You left me there and I had to walk home."

"Then who yelled at me at the store?"

"Maybe it was a clone made by Dr. Eggman. Let's go to Sonic's place and see if he can help."

Mario knocked on Sonic's door and waited. He answered the door and welcomed them. Inside, Knuckles cooked pancakes.

"Ow! I burnt my finger!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sonic, we need your help with something," Mario spoke. "A clone of me has been talking rude to Luigi, he can't figure out which one is the real me."

"The same thing happened with me and Tails," Sonic replied. "There're clones of us walking about, ruining relationships," Sonic explained.

Meanwhile, Doctor Eggman observed from his evil island fortress.

"Hmm…," Eggman inquired. "My plan is faltering. They discovered what was going on too quickly. I must make some minor changes to the clones." Eggman blew a whistle, and in came the clones. "Orbot, be a little less rude to Tails, Cubot, be a little less rude to Luigi. We need to come in nice and slow."

"Yes sir," they said in sync.

"JINX!" they both shouted. "JINX! JINX! JINX! You owe me a Coke! You owe me a Coke!"

"SHUT UP!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

The next morning, Luigi's alarm came blaring over the new surround sound speaker system.

"LUIGI! Turn that stupid thing off!" Mario shouted over the alarm.

"Okay, okay! No need to shout!" Luigi shouted.

"But you're doing it right now!"

"Hmf! Fine!" Luigi walked over to the alarm unit, and hit the power button, turning it off. Mario and Luigi got ready for the long day ahead. As they were getting ready, Mario said, "You know what Luigi, I love you."

"Okay…?" Luigi said uncomfortably.

"You're a really sweet guy, and I like being with you." Luigi didn't say a word, as they continued with their day.

Unknowingly, Luigi and Mario were being watched by Doctor Eggman, every second of the day.

"Cubot!" Eggman shouted over his walky-talky. "Don't be THAT nice! They will still know!"

"Sorry sir," Cubot said solemnly. "You know Luigi, you can be really stupid sometimes!" Cubot continued, disguised as Mario.

"What?" Luigi said, confused.

"You should stop this stupid plumbing job with Mario—er—quit this job with me."

"Why? We both love this job, you said so yourself! Why would you decide you don't like it if you said that you did just yesterday?"

"The imagination of my mind is in an enigma." Mario said, in Patrick's voice. "Uh, I gotta go." Cubot sped off.

10

HOURS

LATER…

Luigi knocked furiously at Eggman's door. "Open up! It's the police, we have you surrounded!" Luigi demanded. The door opened, and in walked Luigi. The main hall was empty. Suddenly, Luigi was trapped by a laser cage.

"Oh! I see you fell right in my trap," Eggman bragged.

"Okay, Eggman, what is the dealy-o?"

"I realized my plan of twisting your friendships using clones wasn't going to work out, so I decided to reveal it was me and lure you in."

"I'm gonna call Mario right away!"

"Oh no you don't! The cage destroyed all forms of communication."

"Cheater!"

"You're a cheater!"

"You're the cheater here!"

"Grrr!" Eggman turned and left. Luigi quickly grabbed a loose sheet of paper from Eggman's desk and a pen. SOS, he wrote. He grabbed a fast, pocket-sized fax machine that Tails made, and faxed the paper to Sonic.

Sonic got the paper and sprinted for Eggman's lair.

Upon arriving, Sonic found Luigi in his cage. "Tails, I need you at Eggman's lair, fast!" Sonic said into his comlink.

"On my way!" Tails said. Sonic found one of Eggman's screw drivers and looked for screws on the cage, but found none. He then looked for a mallet and chisel, attempting to "chisel" into the circuits of the cage. He worked for a long time, trying to make as little noise as possible. Eventually, he made it the circuits. Tails was right on time, and began immediately on the override.

"Aaand… done!" Tails proclaimed. The cage powered off, letting Luigi go. "So, Dr. Eggman is behind the clones? Because in that case, I have an E.G.B.S."

"E.G.B.S.?" Sonic questioned.

"Evil Genius Brainwashing System. It's supposed to brainwash Eggman of his whole plan." Tails explained. They got to work on Eggman, setting up the system. Quickly, Tails powered it on, before Eggman even realized what was going on. Fortunately, the process also knocked him out, so Sonic, Luigi, and Tails could clean up the evidence. The slid Eggman into bed, and left.

The next morning, Eggman's alarm went off at 6:00 AM. He struggled to turn it off, yawned, and began getting out of bed. Suddenly, Orbot burst in.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Orbot said.

THE END


	3. The Death of Sonic

Super Sonic Squad

Season Seven, Episode Three

The Death of Sonic

By Cole Bezotte

 **It's so dang good to be back to writing this longest-running series! It's been a long time, but I'm still working on PlayStation All-Stars as well. By the way, has anyone else noticed how amazing Thousand Foot Krutch is? I just purchased** **"** **The End is Where We Begin" on iTunes, and I've never rocked out the same way again!**

 **Sorry I have to bring Needles back for this one; he has a master plan that no other villain, not even Dr. Eggman, could understand. Note that this is a parody, because I hate leaving the fans waiting.**

At the secret island fortress of the mad Dr. Eggman, the scientist sat motionless on a chair, taped to it with duct tape. Next to him stood tall and strong the killer clown Needles. It had been weeks since he had left the abandoned castle of Count Dracula and took on a new body to use as his own.

 **(Where we left him after** **"** **Of These Chains". Go back and read it if you have not.)**

There he stood with white pants with pink polka-dots, but he remained bare-chested. The one thing he never forgot was his special mask, which still instilled fear in the hearts of his victim, as well as the fire on his head.

Needles had placed Eggman in front of a television and let a film play on it. It projected the Freedom Fighters and the League of Heroes in action, battling at the deceased Egg Tooth Asylum.

 **(Another flashback, this time from** **"** **PlayStation All-Stars X Super Sonic Squad".)**

"So these creeps are your enemies…" Needles hissed. "How pathetic… With all you have done over the years, you can never even kill a single one of them. That's why I'm taking over…! I'll show you how it's REALLY done, and I'll keep you alive to watch and learn from my superior skills. So—tell me—how did you obtain these films?"

"One can contain most ANYTHING these days…" Eggman replied with a sneer, "…for a price. They are possibly the mightiest single force on this planet. You're telling me that you can handle them yourself…!"

"Exactly! Every time I pair up with you, I end up failing because of your clumsiness and objections to my plan. I'm doing this myself! How much are you prepared to offer for the death of your worst enemies?"

"If you are sure that you can assure me the death of Sonic the hedgehog, I'll handsomely reward you with one billion Mobiums."

"Mobiums? Don't think about it! I don't live here, you piece of-!"

"Sorry about that… I'll give you a billion dollars. EARTH money!"

"Expenses?"

"Up to an ADDITIONAL billion!"

"Fine… A deal's a deal… But when I unwrap you, you better pay close attention to the stratagem."

After freeing Eggman, Needles showed him his latest invention; he stole some of Eggman's machinery materials to create an evil pocket computer.

"Like this baby?" Needles said, holding it in his right hand. "I call her ELOCIN! Basically, it's an opposite version of that bratty computer known as NICOLE. Unlike you, she has a stable memory bank to store some juicy ideas to destroy those whom we despise deeply."

"An alternate NICOLE?" Eggman replied. "Why didn't I think of this before? Good thinking, my friend! If that thing is good enough to help you rid the planet of the pesky hedgehog, the money is yours!"

"This I promise you: tonight, Sonic is as good as dead…" Needles hissed as he walked toward the exit.

"So what now, boss?" spoke a red robot from behind. Orbot and Cubot came to escort Eggman to his main control center. "What will become of him? We should have coated the inside of his mask with our new poison chemical. He's too dangerous to be kept alive! He could also be a threat to US!"

"He'll be dead in good time, my loyal lackeys," Eggman replied. "Besides, even if he DOES succeed in killing Sonic, his purpose will be well served. I'll assassinate Needles! Then, with him out of the way, it'll look like I was the REAL culprit who killed Sonic! Then the whole planet will fear me and my name!"

"But that would mean people would be coming after YOU!" Cubot objected. "If they think you killed Sonic, people would take up arms against you and hunt you down!"

"You do have a point! But I'm also trying to let people know I killed NEEDLES as well! And with both him and the hedgehog dead, THAT's when I'll be feared…!"

That night, Sonic zoomed through the town section of Bygone Island, searching for that same burger restaurant that he loved to eat at. But he soon noticed that something was wrong once he passed by an antique shop. "Finally!" he thought as he ran to the scene. "New enemies! Only this time, it's just a simple robbery."

Five human robbers, dressed in heavy coats, turned to see the blue hedgehog standing right by them. "There's Sonic!" one of them spoke up as he pointed at him. "Waste him!"

"Waste me?" Sonic replied as he tripped said robber with one of his long legs. "Not on your best day, mister!"

"There's too many of us!" exclaimed another thief, attempting to topple the hedgehog with his weight. "You can't beat us all!"

"You know, I figure I've heard that line maybe a hundred times by now," Sonic teased. "You just don't pay attention to my motives!" With that, he sped out of the way of the thief, then—while the guy was distracted—he cracked his jaw with a charging uppercut. The man ended up with tons of loose teeth to worry about.

But Sonic was suddenly startled by the sound of gunfire, as he turned to see the third and fourth robbers attempting to shoot at him. "I was wondering when the shooting was going to start," he taunted. "You might as well get it out of your system… It generally doesn't last long…"

With those two mighty legs of his, the hedgehog sped past the bullets to avoid them, then tripped the two guys as he zoomed behind them. When he took another look at the scene, he noticed that the fifth man was running off.

"The last of my playmates is taking off," Sonic thought. "Since his pals will be out for hours—and since I hate to leave loose ends lying about—I'll just have to go after him. Say… He runs like he was a track star! But I'm faster! I'm almost up to him!"

Up on the rooftop of one of the nearby buildings, Needles stood positioned, ready to put into action the next phase of his diabolical plot. "All goes according to plan," he thought as he watched Sonic chase the fifth robber. "The agent is luring Sonic into the position on schedule."

Sonic finally caught up with the thief and dived onto him, pinning him down to the sidewalk. "Now that I've got you…" he said, "…I can finally say I've handled villains far worse than you!"

"Lights out!" exclaimed the dark voice of Needles from behind. Sonic turned to see him walk out of a darkened alley, carrying a small laser pistol. "Such a pity your last words couldn't have contained a touch more grandeur, Sonic! Your expression hardly seems fit epitaph to close a life as glory-ridden as your own. Yet I fear it will have to suffice."

Then, with one squeeze of the trigger, it all ended. A blinding pink light engulfed the area; nothing else was heard except the painful scream that came from Sonic the hedgehog, the new victim of the pure evil Needles. And when the light finally faded, Sonic lied motionless on the ground. No eyes were open, and no other sounds were heard from him.

"He is not dead…" Needles thought as he began to walk away. "His death is merely inevitable. But in his present state—clinging so vainly to a fast-fading spark of life—he becomes a most necessary component of my plan to kill the Freedom Fighters. Still, I would say his life is fading away, that is good enough for me. I just want the world to remember: If I never fail—it is because I never leave anything to chance. When the plot is finished, I will be a billion dollars richer—and all those who could possibly link me with the Freedom Fighters' deaths will be likewise departed. All in all, a rather satisfactory arrangement…"

All else that was heard that night was the screeching of four wheels, as Needles drove his ice cream truck out of the town, leaving Sonic on the ground.

It was not until much later that night that someone finally found Sonic and took him to Dr. Mario's hospital. Mario had opened a new hospital in Mobotropolis, in case any Mobians would fall victim to anything dangerous. So today, he received his first patient: the blue hedgehog whose life hung by a thread.

Noah the panda entered the waiting room and noticed the unhappy expression that Shadow the hedgehog bore, as he stood there reading the charts of Sonic's heartbeat. "What is it?" Noah spoke to him. "I've never seen you look so grim…"

"It's these charts…" Shadow replied, "…and the far grimmer truth they reveal."

"I wish I could be optimistic," Mario said, receiving back the charts. "But the awful fact is: Sonic is dying—and we don't know why."

"Don't blame yourself," Shadow replied. "Thanks anyway…for what you're attempting to do."

"I wish it could be more. To me, Sonic had gone from a bitter rival to a trustworthy friend. A man doesn't forget something like that."

At that same time, another good friend of Sonic's rushed to the hospital after hearing the report of what happened last night. Knuckles the echidna, desperate to hear more details, approached the front entrance. "Sonic dying!" he thought. "I still can't believe it! I guess I always thought of the blue blur as indestructible."

Suddenly, he caught sight of Shadow, walking out of the building with Noah as he continued to bear the grim expression. "Huh?" Knuckles thought. "Where are those two going off to? I thought we were supposed to keep Sonic under constant guard—in case the creeps who dropped him come back for seconds. Even though, all things considered—that's like locking the garage AFTER the car's been hot-wired. What the heck! But, they probably know what they're doing…"

Knuckles' thoughts began to race throughout his brain as he continued to walk through the halls of the hospital's interior. "…which is more than I can say for myself. I got so wrapped up in my thoughts—that I lost my way! Ah, this place can't be THAT big. If I keep walking…"

The red echidna made a left turn to see two weird-looking men, specifically working for Needles and sporting creepy clown masks. "There's one of them!" one of the clowns spoke up as he pointed at Knuckles. "He shall not leave this corridor alive!" The other one opened fire with his pistol in hand, attempting to land a bullet into Knuckles' chest.

With his swift fists, Knuckles used the spikes on his right glove to deflect the bullet and bounce it back to the one who fired it. He was not able to kill off that clown, because he merely wanted to injure him and ask questions later.

"With an ability such as that…" the other clown said, "…he's liable to pierce us! This smoke screen will cover our escape." With that, he laid a capsule on the floor and activated it to release a thick cloud of smoke to temporarily blind Knuckles and distract him as the two fiends made perfect their escape.

"They're gone—for all the GOOD it'll do them. Those costumes of theirs are not exactly what I would call discreet. I'll remind the others to be on the lookout for those freaks."

Later that day, two other Freedom Fighters sat in their fallen leader's room. Luigi tried not to look at the expression held by Sally Acorn, Sonic's loved one and soon-to-be wife. But a marriage would probably not be arranged anytime soon, thanks to the freak who took Sonic's life away.

"It's not hard to figure out what she has on her mind," Luigi thought. "You just have to look at their faces. She's thinking it should be the killer who is lying in that tiny room right now. It looks like we now have to face the fact that Needles is now our TRUE worst enemy. He's far worse than Eggman…one who could think on his feet and could perform the worst murders in so short of time. And as for Sonic…he was like another brother to me! I at first thought Mario was the ONLY one there for me. But he and Sonic…then the REST of the Freedom Fighters…we're family…!"

 **WHAT IS THE OUTCOME? IS SONIC TRULY DEAD? HAS NEEDLES FINALLY BECOME A SUCCESSFUL VILLAIN, AND WILL HE EARN THE BILLION DOLLARS? OR WILL A CHANGE HAPPEN?**

 **SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. The Billion Dollar Death

Super Sonic Squad

Season Seven, Episode Four

The Billion-Dollar Death

by Cole Bezotte

 **I at first wanted to write a story where Tails smokes a cigarette for the first time, but struggles to fight the addiction. He then goes to Mario for some help on giving up smoking, but he does not want Sonic to find out about what he did, otherwise he would be very disappointed in him. I thought "Would this story serve as a drug PSA?" But I had to remind myself that smoking in general is bad; so if I wrote a story about our favorite fox friend smoking, that would be a terrible idea.**

"How can this be happening?!" exclaimed a distraught Tails the fox, as tears poured down his furry face. "My best friend has been struck down by that beast—and we're helpless! Sonic is dying—and we don't even go to kill that freak!"

"I know how you feel, Tails…" Courtney replied, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But revenge is not the way to make things better. It does not make one feel complete, or satisfied."

"In case this makes you feel better…" Noah the panda spoke as he came into the waiting room, "…Sonic is under the care of Mario, who can possibly heal him completely. And Bunnie, Shadow, Spencer, and Agape are guarding the room. Nobody's going to get past those good friends of ours. But, all we can do now is wait…"

But little did any of them know that they were being watched by three evil clowns, who stood on the rooftop of the building right next to the hospital. The plan is working into perfection," the middle man spoke. "They are so concerned about the hedgehog that they've let their OWN defenses down. Radio the boss that the squad is in position and awaiting further orders. We'll continue to track the targets through our scopes. Not a single one must remain alive…"

Meanwhile, the nervous Dr. Mario continued to press on with the operation to keep Sonic alive. Surrounded by four other doctors, he did what he could to keep the hedgehog's heart beating at a normal pace. "Pulse and respiration are holding steady…" reported one of the other doctors, who was Luigi, "…but at dangerously low levels. This operation could KILL him."

"I'm afraid there's no alternative, Luigi," Mario replied as he grabbed the next instrument and continued his work. "Christopher convinced Sonic has been charged with some unknown form of radiation. And it's causing his body to slowly turn itself off. The only way to dissipate the lethal energy is by placing these counter-radation capsules inside him."

It was not until after the operation was over that Needles began to make his next move. It was 10:00 p.m., and he just entered the hospital secretly, thanks to his new computer disabling the building's security system. "Now that ELOCIN has done her job…" Needles thought, "…my clowns can do their job and keep the others at bay while I finish off Sonic. Boys, and girls…this is the best I've ever done! I'm finally fulfilling the death of Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sly as he was, the other Freedom Fighters never let him out of their sight, as they followed his every move thanks to their computer NICOLE. Though the hospital's cameras were destroyed, NICOLE managed to track Needles with her radar.

Enraged, Needles felt like cussing loudly. All he did was simply take out his computer and attach a Power Ring to it, allowing ELOCIN's physical form to leave the computer and appear in the real world. "Waste them!" Needles exclaimed at her. "DON'T LET THEM LIVE!"

ELOCIN looked just like the good NICOLE, only her eyes glowed a bright red like car headlights. She stood right there in the middle of the hall, attempting the block the path that the heroes attempted to follow to Sonic's room. "Your hedgehog friend…" she hissed at them, "…he won't die easy… You should know…he did not dare beg for your help as he faced his last minutes…"

"No matter what you say about my hedgehog…" Sally Acorn threatened in reply, "…you can never take him from me…!" With that, she hung a Power Ring to the computer console of NICOLE and allowed her physical appearance to stand in front of their new female foe.

It was power against power, as the two female computers locked themselves in combat. But—for a starter—Sally used the blue energy-blades she kept built into her gloves, and slashed ELOCIN across the back. It made good enough a diversion for NICOLE to land her first blow upon the opponent and push her back.

"That was your first mistake…" NICOLE taunted, "…defying the master…"

ELOCIN attempted to make her move and fight back, but it seemed like she was getting nowhere either. Some other Freedom Fighters watched from behind, while some others ran past the battle to save Sonic before any harm came to him.

"I really wish I could help her…" Luigi complained, "…but I swore to everyone—and myself—that I would never lay harm upon a lady!"

"Quit being a coward, sugar!" Bunnie replied. "Allow me, who can fight someone of her own sex."

Luigi watched as Bunnie stretched her robotic left arm to an amazing length, wrapping it around ELOCIN like a lasso. This gave NICOLE the opportunity to land an even harder blow upon her evil clone. Yes, it was very difficult to defeat this evil computer at first, because they both had the same skill in combat. They were the same person, but each with different personalities and traits.

"We ALL will have to finish this gal," Bunnie said as she squeezed ELOCIN tightly with her cybernetic arm. "I bet she's partly responsible for Sonic's close death."

"Sorry…" ELOCIN hissed as she disappeared, "…but I am not the one you seek…"

"Vanished…!" Bunnie gasped. "But where to?"

"Wherever she may be…" NICOLE replied, "…it would be in Sonic's room! She mustn't reach him!"

But Needles was the one who found the room first. He slowly opened the door to see that no one else but Sonic was in there. "Good…" he thought. "Boys and girls…prepare to be amazed! The death of Sonic shall finally come to be!"

The villain crept into the room to see Sonic lying on the bed, motionless and unaware of what was coming. Needles reached a grim hand to grab the hedgehog by the neck. As he held him steady, he drew his machete and raised it high.

"He found him!" Luigi thought as he approached the doorway. "Oh, please God, wake him!"

Before Needles could do anything, he suddenly felt a burst of energy flow through his head. Somehow, he felt Sonic reach through his mind and connect with him. At first, Needles did not know how Sonic was able to perform such a great feat in the first place; but it took one more look on the bed to figure it all out. In Sonic's right hand, he held a Power Ring to protect him from any danger that came to him.

"Don't try it now!" the villain heard Sonic speak through his mind. "I'm not afraid of you anymore. Thanks to the power of this Ring, I am able to scare you away…"

"Don't speak to me that way!" Needles replied. "I'm NEVER scared! All you do is make me angry, and hungry for revenge. It is plain easy for me to take that Ring from you…"

"Now's my chance!" Luigi exclaimed as he hurled a wrench as the back of Needles' head. He managed to knock the mask off his head, revealing the face of whom the evil ghost was controlling. "Good lord!" Luigi thought as he took a closer look. "It's Christopher! Needles must have taken over his mind and body!"

"Correct, geek!" Needles replied, turning to look in a nearby mirror. That fiend had taken control of the soft-hearted Christopher Thorndyke; the fire on his head burned off all his hair, which made it slightly difficult to identify the outward person. "When that fool brother of yours asked for Thorndyke's advice on how to heal Sonic, I gave him poison capsules to put into him. It would weaken him good enough for me to finish him off! But—if you want your friend Thorndyke back—you'll have to kill this flesh body in order for my spirit to escape and find a new victim."

"I can't let anything happen to Chris!" Luigi thought silently as he stood face-to-face with the enemy. "But Sonic shouldn't die either! Oh, I wish the others were here to help!"

But, unexpectedly, Needles was surprised to see the girl known as Pupuru standing next to the bed. In hand she held the Power Ring, and—combining its power with her magic—a blast of energy shot straight at the killer, knocking Needles' spirit out of Chris' mind.

"You fool!" Needles screamed as his ghostly form flew away. "You can't kill me! You can NEVER kill me! You shall be the next body for me to control, then I'll destroy the rest of you!"

"I suggest you look around first!" Pupuru replied. "You've done more than enough trouble over these many months, and we're getting sick of you! We're not afraid of you anymore, Needles! We'll always stand up to you, and defy you forever!"

"So, you're saying that I'll be dead by the hand of a god who never listens!"

"You've done more than enough, you monster…! Good-bye…!" With those words, Pupuru used her remaining magic to erase Needles from reality. He vanished entirely and left the universe, no longer in existence.

"You did it!" Luigi gasped. "He's gone for good! But about Sonic?"

"I used up all my magic…" Pupuru sadly replied. "I can't help heal him completely…"

"Don't worry…" Chris said, putting on a lab coat hung up nearby. "I'll create the true counter-radation formula and send them here as soon as I can. In the meantime, make sure he never loses his grip on that Power Ring. Sonic will be fine… I promise…"

 **SONIC WILL BE BETTER IN NO TIME SOON! EVEN I AM PROMISING THAT. THERE MAY BE ANOTHER EPISODE COMING SOON, WITH THE HELP OF WHO MAY BE A NEW WRITING PARTNER OF MINE.**


	5. Mind Over Metal

Super Sonic Squad

Season Seven, Episode Five

Mind Over Metal

By Cole Bezotte

 **Now I shall bring in a character I had not used in a long time. Introducing** **…** **Kyata Kuzundhai! He was my first OC when I started the series back in June 2011, but I never used him for anything real. I at first switched gears and put him in a Naruto fanfic series that I cancelled later on, along with the original PlayStation All-Stars series. Now, Kyata returns in a new story for him, where his timeline REALLY is.**

 **This episode is based on a story that I planned back in July 2012, but never fully wrote until now.**

We last left Dr. Eggman with Pupuru's memory contained on a disc, as he planned to broadcast it to the whole world.

 **(You will have to go and see** **"** **The Unfriendly Competition** **"** **in the PlayStation All-Stars series, if you want to know what the heck just happened.)**

But the scientist did not want to do it just yet; he had already planned something new at the time. He had recently created a brand new Egg Timer to replace the old one that Christopher Thorndyke stole from him a long while ago. Last time he used the old Egg Timer, Eggman summoned his younger self from the past to help him repair the Roboticizer and perfect it again. Only this time, using the new Egg Timer Mk 2, the mad genius planned to snatch something from a much more distant past.

"I know that my former friend Sir Charles created the Roboticizer," Eggman thought as he added the finishing touches to his machine. "But it was such a genius idea, it should have been created many years BEFORE the Great War! That's why I shall summon my grandfather Gerald Robotnik, and maybe my cousin Maria as well, and introduce them to its amazing power. And when they go back to their time zone, they can bring the blueprints of the Roboticizer with them so they can install it on the space colony ARK. Then, I'll go take over ARK and use it as my new base!"

"We know how you are feeling, sir…" Orbot spoke from behind. "But don't you think you should first expose the evidence that you still hold?"

"We'll work on that later," Eggman replied. "Right now, I need to bring my grandfather to the present time. I already have a test subject for the Roboticizer; he'll be the victim when I demonstrate its power. By the way, you will like my cousin Maria; she is soft-hearted just like you."

"Hey!" Cubot retorted. "I don't TALK soft!"

"Stand back, everyone! I'm bringing them in now!" His quick hand eagerly dialed the correct date that he was to extract his two subjects from, then pulled the switch to make it happen. Orbot and Cubot watched in amazement how Professor Gerald Robotnik and his granddaughter Maria Robotnik materialized right before their photoreceptors.

"It actually worked!" Dr. Eggman thought as his eyes grew with hope. "Welcome to your future, grandfather!"

Gerald looked around in confusion, wondering what could have brought him to this world. "What happened?" he thought aloud. "It feels like an invisible hand pulled me from where I was, and brought me HERE!"

"It appears you and your granddaughter have briefly soared through the space-time continuum," Orbot explained to them. "The Egg Timer has done its job perfectly."

"Egg Timer?" Gerald replied. "Who invented this thing?"

"I did…" said Eggman from the side. His grandfather turned and saw a face that looked too familiar to him. "I am Julian Ivo Kintobor."

"Julian…" Gerald stuttered. "My grandson! I always thought you would be a scientist like me! I remember that strange nose of yours…"

"Please don't touch… Yes, I was the one that brought you here to the future of Earth. To this day, Shadow still fights, and has joined those pesky Freedom Fighters! For years, I have tried so hard to destroy those enemies of mine, and Shadow has made matters worse!"

"Shadow is in this future!" Maria thought silently as she turned to see a projector screen, displaying all of Eggman's foes. The entire list of enemies in Eggman's databanks was projected onto a clear glass screen, displaying their names and profile photos. At first, Maria was freaked out when the Sweet Tooth mask was shown (Eggman's indication to Needles), but things began to look up for her as she saw the face of Shadow on display.

"Allow me to introduce to you…THE ROBOTICIZER!" Dr. Eggman announced as he pulled down a white sheet, revealing the awful invention. Trapped in the glass cylinder was a chrome, cumbersome robot, who was once a human, now a victim of this terrible contraption.

"You mean this machine can turn any life forms into robots?" Gerald exclaimed.

"That is correct," Eggman replied. "And I consider you install this in your space station."

"I am not sure if this is necessary… Where did this fellow come from?"

"He was a naughty teenager…and an intruder! Thanks to this power, I taught him a lesson he'll never forget."

"You fool! You cannot tamper with life! You cannot transform peaceful life forms into mindless machines!"

"He still has his memory banks…" Eggman said as he raised the cylinder and allowed the robot to walk toward him. "But he is now a servant of mine. I will control him to destroy those Freedom Fighters and deliver Shadow to me PERSONALLY!"

"Shadow…!" Gerald thought as he turned to run towards the exit. "He must be warned!" But right when he dashed for the door, Eggman chased after him and stopped him right in his tracks.

"You're not going anywhere, grandfather!" Eggman exclaimed as he fought with his ascendant.

In all the confusion, Maria quickly turned to open the chest-piece of the robot and rearrange the wires on the inside. Her grandfather had taught her a few things on configuring with wires for different commands, and so now was her chance to put this skill to good use. Just like that, she managed to awaken the robot and allow him to move and think by his own will.

"I can think again…" whimpered the young man as his eyes adjusted. "Thank God my brain's no longer clouded…"

"I think you should say 'memory bank' instead," Maria sadly replied.

"I'm still a robot! Dang it! Eggman must pay for what he did to me!"

Eggman turned to see what happened, knowing that Maria had altered the command wires. "Look what you did, you clumsy fool!" he shouted at her.

"Go!" Gerald exclaimed. "Get my granddaughter out of here! I'll do all I can to make my escape!"

Obeying what Gerald told him, the young man grabbed Maria with his right arm; then he used the rockets built into his feet to fly out of the laboratory. They made it out alive, but there were still things to be done. The boy needed to be changed back to normal, as well as rescuing Gerald from the grip of his evil grandson.

"I'll slow you down!" Maria exclaimed over the loud rockets. "Please drop me!"

"No, Maria!" the brave boy replied. "Your life is what matters right now!"

Even when they found the perfect space to land in the streets of Brooklyn, the teenager still harbored deep anger inside. Though he gently put Maria down to her feet, his right robotic foot stomped hard upon the pavement. "This really sucks!" he exclaimed. "I can't see my sister like this!"

"I know you're very upset," Maria replied. "But once we return to save my grandfather, we'll find a way to bring you back to normal. I promise…"

"We'll get help anyway… I know this street… Mario Bros. Plumbing is just around the corner. And where we find Mario, we find Shadow."

"Shadow? He's there? Please take me to him!"

"Oh, and by the way, the name is Kyata Kuzundhai. I've lived with my sister for all seventeen years of my life, after the death of my parents. Brooklyn has been my home all this time…"

"Don't be sad… Come on, show me the way…"

Indeed the Mario Bros. Plumbing Shop was nearby, where the restless Mario and Luigi waited all day for business calls. They had not fixed any sinks or dishwashers for days, and so they were eager to get back to work.

Luigi turned to see Shadow sound asleep on the couch; ever since the dark hedgehog saved Luigi from the power of Black Doom, he had been acting very different lately.

 **(Who can ever forget that glorious moment in** **"** **Fate of Shadow** **"** **? I consider that a favorite classic of mine.)**

"Shadow doesn't usually wake up until the crack of noon," Luigi thought silently as he looked down at his friend. "He's been a quiet lad…has grown soft… I can't understand why he's not really into action anymore. What a hedgehog… And boy, am I tired…"

Suddenly, Luigi turned to see Maria walk through door with Kyata. He became very puzzled as to what was going on. "Whoa, hold on a minute!" he spoke to them. "What's the big deal? Is that robot of yours running a leak? I can help fix it…"

"You don't understand!" Maria replied. "First, we're looking for…" She was interrupted by the sight of Shadow, who had just woken up. "SHADOW!" she exclaimed as she ran to him. "It IS you!"

At first, Shadow did not believe what he was seeing. He thought it was an uncontrollable dream that raged on in his head. "This can't be real!" he exclaimed to himself. "This CAN'T be!"

"But it IS real!" Maria replied. "My cousin took grandfather and me away from our time zone and brought us here. I like what Earth looks like today; it's so advanced and high-tech…"

"And I've got the feeling that the robot has to do with the high-tech stuff," Luigi interrupted.

"No, he's been roboticized," Maria replied sternly to Luigi. "And we need your help to free my grandfather and change Kyata here back to normal."

"Eggman has captured the professor!" Shadow thought aloud. "As long as I live, I won't let any harm come to the one who created me! I swear it!"

Back at Dr. Eggman's laboratory, Gerald was tied to a chair, helpless and unable to escape the wrath of his own grandson. He was forced to sit through Eggman describing his plan to destroy Kyata for when he came to free the professor.

"Your technology won't help you…!" Gerald exclaimed as he struggled to free himself. "It has poisoned your mind! You've gone completely insane with all that you've done to satisfy yourself!"

"Quiet, you fool!" Eggman replied as he held a small object in his hand. "So long as I have the power of this doll, no force on Earth can resist me! Not only did I steal the Poltergust 3000, but I also took the same design for those mechanic dolls that Needles used. All I need do is connect this doll's power grid to the main power supply of that teenage brat. Then he'll be in for the biggest shock of his life!"

"You monster! You've ruined Earth's future!"

"Hey! It's not ALL my fault! Did you ever hear about that psychotic clown driving around and murdering people?"

Right then, a blaring alarm went off and surrounded the whole lab with a loud noise. Eggman already knew that an intruder was approaching the entrance. "That kid must have returned!" he thought. "Now I can put this doll to good use!"

Before arriving with Maria and Shadow, Kyata was given a dose of oil to keep his joints moving perfectly. Now was his turn to strike back at the mad genius and free Gerald before anymore damage was done. "Allow me to head towards Eggman as a distraction," Kyata explained as he touched the front door. "You two free the professor."

"Why are you giving us orders?" Shadow complained in reply. "We should ALL do the job!"

"Let's not fight, guys…" Maria interrupted. "All we need to do is be very careful as we get grandfather out of there. Just watch out for my cousin's traps…"

Without another word spoken, the trio made their way to the main computer lab where Gerald was held captive. They were not able to untie him from where he sat; Maria and Shadow were suddenly distracted by a sudden cry of pain coming from Kyata. Out stepped Dr. Eggman, squeezing the doll he had made.

"I feel no protection!" Kyata thought as he grabbed his left arm with a squeeze. "I feel a sensation within my own body! It's growing tighter… I've got to escape! Had to let him down! Can't fight him! Can't think of anything…except getting away from that doll!"

"Ha!" Eggman laughed. "If only the unknowing public could see you now! Your much-vaunted strength is useless to me now!" He slammed the doll down to the floor; then, with one hard stomp upon it, he ended the battle. All systems within Kyata's mechanical body went loose; he exploded into a million pieces that scattered across the floor.

"KYATA!" Maria shouted as a tear streamed down her cheek. She knelt down and grabbed her friend's damaged head. Feeling that it was all over for him, she hugged the head, keeping a piece of the remains to herself.

"Maria!" Shadow cried to her. "There's nothing more we can do! We must leave now!"

Shadow pointed out that miniature laser turrets were lowering from the ceiling above them, and they were just about to fire at their first victims. With great speed, Shadow grabbed Maria and rushed her to the rear exit, where the garage was kept.

They were not able to leave the place entirely due to the back door being locked. They were completely trapped within the garage, no place to run or escape. All doors were closed by Eggman's command, so there was no use trying again.

Suddenly, a television screen resting on a nearby shelf turned itself on, showing the face of the ruthless Dr. Eggman. He spoke: "I now have you trapped, you fools! You cannot leave at all…unless you are willing to do me a favor. I need a weapon of great size and strength…something that can blow away the government, they will have to accept me as their new weapons manufacturer. But the rule is: I'll only give you twenty-four hours to build it for me. And it better be GOOD, or else I'll have your heads! So that's my final warning… Make me this weapon and you shall live." That's what was said before the TV turned itself off.

Maria's throat began to sting with this feeling of sadness. She never believed that her own cousin, Julian Ivo Kintobor, would ever kill her as a consequence for not doing as she was told. "Why would he do this?" she cried. "My own cousin…so ruthless…!"

"I have an idea to keep us alive…" Shadow replied, attempting to calm Maria down. "We'll build a weapon alright…but we'll use it for our OWN purpose. And what we'll build will be a surprise to Eggman."

"What do you plan for us to do?"

"We'll REBUILD Kyata!"

Kyata's memory banks were still intact and in perfect shape. They were soon to be placed into the new mechanical head of the big-hearted friend of Maria and Shadow. Yes, it did take them twenty-four hours to complete the new body; they each had to remind themselves to keep awake and continue the work that they had started. They needed their friend back. It was lucky that there were already useful tools, metal, and electronic components placed in the garage for Shadow and Maria to use.

Finally, the next morning, all pieces of the new armor were complete and ready to be placed upon the highly-detailed metallic "skeleton". "It's finished…" Shadow thought. "We now have a complete shell… all-new, all-lightweight and far more flexible than the former cumbersome shell. And yet, this new armor is every bit as powerful. In fact, in some ways, it's MORE powerful, for, due to its lighter weight, it'll be able to carry still more protective devices.

"The 'heart' of his apparatus is this smooth-fitting center section (the chest-plate). Although it seems wafter-thin, it contains more than meets the eye. All I need do is release a spring catch, and the panel sections hinge open to allow Kyata quick access to his miniature transistor batteries, which are clipped to the inside of each panel.

"Each interchangeable arm-leg adaptor contains its own built-in power units, in case the main transistor battery should fail. Strong…flexible…easily-attached and held securely in place by magnetic attraction. Slim as they are, these fists pack TWICE the wallop of the previous ones.

"The shoes are a real triumph of compact, miniaturized power. These jet units are less than one inch thick.

"Finally, instead of the bulky, cumbersome head, we've completely redesigned Kyata's head. It's so light, he'll hardly know he even HAS a head. This serves the good purpose of enabling his expression to show…which will psychologically aid in instilling fear in the hearts of his enemies.

"And now, though Dr. Eggman won the first round in his battle with the old Kyata…he's liable to find the NEW Kyata Kuzundhai a far more difficult foe to beat!"

With a rapidly-pounding heart, Maria flipped the power switch inside Kyata's chest to "boot him up". A sound was heard, sending a chill up Maria's spine. Did it work? Was all that time worth it?

Shadow and Maria were surprised to see the new Kyata sit up on the table that they operated him on. "I feel so different…" he whispered to himself as he observed his new blue-and-yellow paint job. "Somehow…I never knew you two would actually rebuild me. I never should have doubted you…"

"We HAD to do it…" Maria softly replied. "You are a friend to us… You promised to use your powers to free my grandfather. We know that you never want to let us down, and we feel the same way. We rebuilt you so you can live again and fulfill your promise. And soon, we'll return the favor by changing you back to normal once grandfather is freed."

"Maria…Shadow…thank you so much. This means a lot to me…"

After a few minutes, Dr. Eggman's timer was finished counting down the twenty-four hours. "Finally!" he thought with an evil grin. "This new weapon better be a GOOD one! I MUST be part of the government for this! And as a decree, all my foes must die!"

Still tied to his chair, Gerald wept bitterly at what he was facing. To think that his own grandson would ruin Earth's future and take away everyone's joy. "Why must he be a tyrant?!" he thought as he wept. "Why must he be so ruthless and bring our lives to ruin?!"

But a sudden bang at the garage door startled him. He took a very close look to see that Maria and Shadow had not let him down. He smiled to see how they rebuilt Kyata, which gave him a warm feeling in his heart. "I should not have let my guard down!" he thought. "There is still hope!"

"Alright, Eggman!" Kyata exclaimed as he pointed a miniature gadget at Dr. Eggman. "You wanted a weapon, now you're going to FEEL its power!"

"I can still break you into many pieces like I did before!" Eggman retorted in reply. "I still have this doll that represents you! Once I step upon it hard enough, it will be the end of you again! Farewell, Kyata Kuzundhai!"

"You'll soon regret your deed, once you see THIS dramatic change!" With that, Kyata pressed the only button on his device, and out came a thin red beam. Right after the last of Eggman's fingers released its grip from the doll, the beam hit it, causing it to change its form and resemble someone else. The doll's face was changed…into the face of Dr. Eggman himself.

"NO!" Eggman thought as he watched the doll fall to the floor. "I didn't mean to…!"

But it was too late; once the doll landed, Eggman's cybernetic left arm tore right off from his torso. Embarrassed and engulfed in excruciating pain, the mad genius trudged off to his private quarters to amend repairs. "You…have not seen the last of me…!" he puffed. "I'll kill all you mischievous teenagers!"

Ignoring the madman, Kyata released the professor and freed him from his long session of captivity. "I don't know how to thank you!" Gerald exclaimed gladly. "Wait…I forgot…I can bring you back to your normal self!"

"I don't know if that will work correctly," Kyata sadly replied. "This new body of mine was created entirely from scratch. There's no way for me to gain my old self back if I was reconstructed."

"But you still have your memory and personality. You still think—except with some artificial intelligence—and control your own actions. But don't think that only your head will roll out of the Roboticizer once we reverse its effects."

"It's worth a try… And if I don't make it out alive, I will not blame you for it. You've been real friends to me, and I am grateful for this adventure we've been through together."

Kyata stepped onto the main platform of the Roboticizer, where the glass cylinder was to lower itself and contain him inside. "Suddenly…" he thought sadly to himself, "…because of these electrical elements inside of me, I don't feel excited at all…"

Shadow remembered the correct dials to configure that would reverse the power of the Roboticizer. He worked it perfectly, allowing Kyata to shift back to his normal human form. When the cylinder lifted, Maria saw a young man lying on the floor in unconsciousness. She recognized his thick blond hair, his tall shape, and that handsome face that was truly his. His attire was basic, with nothing but a green hoodie and torn jeans. Yes, this was Kyata Kuzundhai himself in the flesh.

"He's still alive!" Maria said excitedly. "I see him stir…!"

Kyata finally woke up to see himself in his normal condition. "The professor was right!" he thought. "All I needed was my true nature! I'm back!"

"Now that our business here is done…" Gerald said, "…I think it's time Maria and I went back to our proper time zones."

"You mean…we can't stay?" Maria replied.

"I'm afraid so… If we dare stay in this time period, we would disrupt all current events and cause such a confusion. And before we know it, all elements of the past, present, AND future will collide together and create an endless day!"

"I may not like it…but I'll have to agree with it… Good-bye, Shadow…"

"Don't worry, Maria…" Shadow replied as he embraced his old friend. "You will still see me when you go back home. You'll see me in your time zone."

"That is true, but I won't see Kyata."

"It's okay, Maria," Kyata softly replied as he hugged the girl. "I'll still remember you for all time."

Kyata set the coordinates on the Egg Timer to send Gerald and Maria back to the past where they came from. "Ah, so you are a scientist too," Gerald said before he left.

"I've learned so much…" Kyata replied right before he pulled the switch. "Just as people will learn from you too…"

After a flash of light, the two friends from the past were gone. But there was one thing that Kyata did not dare to mention to Shadow: when Maria and Gerald returned to the past, their memories about this adventure were wiped away. In their time period, that adventure would never happen until many years later; that is the only way for them to even think about it. Maria still became a victim of the G.U.N. once Shadow was deemed dangerous by the government.

Before leaving Eggman's lab, Shadow noticed a sheet of paper on one of the computer desks. He picked it up to read a note that Gerald and Maria had written before leaving. It read:

 _"Dear friends,_

 _"_ _There are many things in this world that go wrong. Our days can be ruined by whatever hinders us. But always remember, you still have the will to move on and shove all those failures behind. You still have determination to push through and succeed in the goal you aim for. And since your goal is to save the world from corruption, this is your chance to use your good nature and bring the peace you always wanted. Fight for the freedom, good friends!_

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Gerald and Maria Kintobor_ _"_

Shadow wept as he held the note in his hands; he finally had something to keep his creator and friend in memory. He found it very difficult to give up the dark past, knowing that what was done could not be rewritten. He understood the risks of going to the past and changing things; time and space would be ruined.

"Let us stay strong, Shadow…" Kyata said softly as he placed his left hand on Shadow's right shoulder. "I miss them too. But we must carry on just like they had done before. I'll take you home."

 **God, I thank You for what you made me to be. Thank You for being with me when I began writing, and You are still with me as I still write to this day. You've been with me from the beginning, to the PSAS cancellation, to the reboot, and to where I am today. I just want You to come to me and shape me into what You want me to be. Make me Yours, God. Make me Yours.**

 **Amen**


	6. All We've Ever Done

Super Sonic Squad

Season Seven, Episode Six

All We've Ever Done

by Cole Bezotte and Needle Kirby

 **Another weird idea I came up with during Summer 2012. I hope you like it.**

It had been about a week since Gerald and Maria Kintobor had returned to their proper time zone and carried on the past in its proper timeline. Shadow still had not gotten over it and grieved deeply about Maria's unfortunate life. But there was still Kyata Kuzundhai there to comfort him, as well as the hedgehog's good friend Luigi, and brilliant scientist Christopher Thorndyke (who almost resembled Maria in Shadow's point of view).

But Kyata had problems of his own: never once had he given up his addiction of smoking and drugs, even though he promised his sister he would. His sister, Taeko Kuzundhai, worried that he would take those drugs while driving, which would result in a fatal car crash. But, despite his sister's advice, Kyata went ahead and began to drive towards Dr. Eggman's hidden lab in Brooklyn.

Kyata had driven for only five minutes, after the clock had struck 9:00 pm. He took a big inhale of a lit cigarette and breathed out smoke against his car's windshield, partially blinding his view. It was already raining that night, which made it more difficult to see the road ahead of him. Then, after swallowing a small handful of white barbiturates, his eyelids suddenly began to grow very heavy. As he drove on, consciousness left him, but his right foot was still on the pedal to accelerate the car. He passed out cold, asleep and unable to see what was going on around him. He did not even hear the muffled cries from the captive on the seat next to him.

This captive was an elderly man, helpless and unable to move due to his arms and legs tied together. His mouth was shut with duct tape so he would not be able to speak or cry out. Kyata had kept him here for a reason: he was the one who was forced to kill Maria more than fifty years ago. After Shadow told Kyata the story about poor Maria's death, the young man felt the urge to avenge the girl's death.

"But I've been so bad…" Kyata thought as strapped the man to the car's passenger seat. "How am I to fix Shadow's broken life if I can't keep any promises? Perhaps the only way is to avenge my OWN good nature as well. I let myself give in to those drugs that cloud my mind and leave me blank. I cannot go on… I must do what is best for myself, and end it here and now…!"

But that was Kyata's clouded mind due to the drugs, mixing his own thoughts. He figured that the death of himself AND the G.U.N. soldier would be fit to end both conflicts: Shadow versus the soldier, and Kyata versus himself.

Back to the present time, Kyata's car was not stopping, and no one was safe. "This is it…" Kyata thought as he slowly passed out. "Good-bye…"

"STOP THE CAR!" the bound soldier wanted to shout. "YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!"

The only thing that was heard was a large crash.

About a minute later, a tall man with long hair walked towards the scene and noticed where the car had stopped. It had rammed right into the side of a scrapped car and tilted it completely upside down, leaving its driver helplessly trapped inside. The tall one helped the driver crawl out of the wreckage and allowed him to leave unharmed.

"Congratulations…" the stunned soldier heard the man speak. "Despite your age and your sudden appearance, you have won this year's Twisted Metal contest. Allow me to help you out of there."

The G.U.N. soldier was surprised to see that someone had come to free him from this terrible dilemma. "I don't know how it happened…" he shakily spoke after removing the duct tape from his lips. "But I'm not complaining… How can I ever thank you?"

"You can thank me by claiming your prize. I am William Sparks, by the way, but you can call me Calypso. You did not sign up to compete in this year's game, but you were lucky to come at the last minute and tilt that evildoer's vehicle. You are quite the hero, soldier…"

"No! You're wrong! I am no hero as you claim I am! Many years ago, I was forced to kill an innocent girl, by the orders of the G.U.N. Forces. I still cannot forgive myself for it!"

"There is SOME way… Your prize will be whatever your heart desires. All you need do is say the word, and I will grant your wish."

The old man thought for a moment, then he boldly stated his wish: "I want to go back to the past…to erase the big mistake I had done. It was foolish of me to take away that child's life! I should have defied that army and saved her with all my strength!"

"Be very sure… You must understand the risks…understand the dangers of going back in time…"

"SHUT UP, CALYPSO! I don't need a lecture! I won your contest, so you must give me what I want!"

"Very well, then… Your wish is granted…"

After seeing a blinding light, the man suddenly felt many years younger as he then found himself aboard the space colony ARK. He looked down at himself to see that he was dressed in his combat uniform, with gun in hand. "Good god!" he thought as he looked around. "He actually did it! I don't know how he did it, but I'm back here in the past!"

He snuck around the corner of a room to see a group of G.U.N. soldiers rushing towards Maria, as she held the lever to jettison the escape pod and send Shadow down to Earth. The man noticed one of the soldiers and immediately recognized his face. It was his own face! It was he himself, holding the gun and shooting Maria in the chest.

"I should have listened to Calypso!" the soldier cried out in his own thought. "I failed! I can't even stop myself from killing Maria!" That was all he could say before he faded away into nothingness. His other self stayed, though, to carry on his own timeline.

Back at the present, William Sparks looked down at the injured young man who lied in his severely-damaged car. "He is still alive…" he thought as he picked Kyata up in his arms. "He must be healed immediately. I'll take him to the medical facility inside Dr. Eggman's hidden lab. This is the place where I hosted this year's contest, so the madman will take FOREVER to repair all damages. Luckily, the medical facility survived throughout the battle, so it will be very easy for me to bring this boy back to consciousness."

"NO!" Kyata screamed in his sleep. "I CAN'T STOP! GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Be still, young man!" said a voice from right next to him. "You are delirious… You must keep yourself under control. It is all over."

Kyata woke up to find himself on a medical cot, in Dr. Eggman's laboratory. And on his left he saw William standing right there, watching him awaken with a scream. "How did this happen?" Kyata stuttered as he sat up with his face in his palms. "Why am I still alive? I WANTED that crash to happen!"

"That was not a very wise thing to do, young man," William replied sternly. "Only a deed such as that would cause ruin to your family."

"You can go ahead and call me an orphan; all that remains in this family is my sister and me. But does she deserve to have me around after all I've ever done? NO! She does not deserve to have me as a brother! I am…unworthy…"

"Many youngsters such as you have committed dark suicide due to deep depression. Nobody would want another one—not even you—to be the next victim. Only one person has the nerve to feed you these lies and corrupt your mind."

"You probably speak of…Lucifer…!"

"Exactly… Drugs not only break your heart, but they break everyone else's as well. You must think of a great purpose that you may be called for. What do you wish to do in life…?"

With tears streaming down his face, Kyata sternly replied to William: "You are not God! You are not the Creator of the universe! I should not listen to you! And yet…I feel like those words have a true ring them. What should I do…?"

"You can claim your prize for winning this contest," William said. "Just don't be a fool like that G.U.N. soldier…"

"What is with you?! Life is not a game for anyone to play, you fool! If there's anything I want, it would be the power to save lives! I'm through will being the fool of drugs!"

"Your wish is granted… Grab those DNA samples…"

Kyata turned to see a sample of female human DNA contained in a beaker. Right next to it was another sample, except it was from a female hedgehog. Kyata grabbed them, one in each hand, and showed them to William.

"These powers are a curse," William said as his hands began to glow. "But if I am to use them for good, I might as well do the test by saving the life of a fallen one."

Bolts of blue lightning shot out from his hands, striking the glass beakers that Kyata held. The young man felt nothing at all when the lightning absorbed his hands. Something was happening to the two DNA samples; they were combining together as they shifted into what looked like a live being.

And lo, right before his eyes, Kyata saw Maria Kintobor in the form of a hedgehog. "This was the only way…" William sadly said once the glow had disappeared. "This was what had to be done to keep her alive. She does not have the memories of the past, but she still remembers all that happened recently on her adventure with you and Shadow."

"Kyata…?" Maria spoke as she turned to face the friend she once knew. "Is that you?"

"Maria!" Kyata exclaimed as he embraced her. "Look at you! You're probably more appealing to Shadow now!"

"Shadow? Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him… Don't worry! Thank you, William! I'll never forget this!"

"And neither will I!" William replied with a smile.

As he watched the two youngsters leave the laboratory, William thought silently: "My attitude today is merely an April Fools joke, but granting his wish was indeed real. Now that my work here is done, I can now attend to more urgent matters…with Ratchet and the League of Heroes…"

 **You better be ready for the next PlayStation All-Stars episode coming very soon! Ratchet will be in for a BIG shock when someone mentions a hidden area of his past! And as for Super Sonic Squad, I am not sure what the next chapter will be… Please be patient…**


	7. The Micro-World of Dr Eggman

Coleiosis Productions presents…  
Super Sonic Squad Season Seven, Episode Seven The Micro World of Dr. Eggman by Cole Bezotte and Needle Kirby

It's been a long time since we've continued Super Sonic Squad, has it? Well, enough talk for now. The name of the game is ACTION!

"What a bore this is!" Luigi complained one evening. At the home of the well-known Mario Bros., anonymous lull had set in; Shadow lying on the couch in the living room, unconscious and unaware of what was going on around him, especially the golf game that was on TV.  
"We should be at Mobius, helping Sonic out with any mission that's at hand," Luigi continued. "But NO! We're stuck here in a slow business day!"  
"I've been through too much action lately…" Mario replied, sorting the mail they received that day. "It's time I settle down and get back to business."  
"You've never been that way during our years in the Mushroom Land. You always had the heart to rescue Peach, the damsel in distress, from that infamous Bowser. But I'm confused—you never told me why we had to leave that place."  
"It's because Bowser moved out of there and swore never to attack Peach's kingdom anymore. The princess was no longer in danger, but that dinosaur's ruse drew us here to our hometown, marking it as his next target. He remembered the piece of the meteorite that brought the human race to the Mushroom Land, and he still wants it back even to this day. And speaking of that creep, I wonder where he is now. I haven't seen him in like…forever."  
"That is true. We've been focusing on Dr. Eggman lately, or that creepy clown. And I really need to see Daisy more often. Hmph…!"  
"Where do you think you're going?" Mario questioned, watching Luigi stand up straight and walk out the door.  
"I'm gonna go find some adventure…" Luigi replied stubbornly, "…and it better be something that's happening NOW!"  
"Since when did you ever become so short-tempered?"

Without any further hesitation, Luigi marched through the streets of Brooklyn, seeking what his heart desired: a chance to join in adventure and see the girl of his dreams once again. East and west he searched, but nothing showed up yet. However, about twenty minutes later, his attentive eyes caught sight of one who was not of this planet. Blaze that Cat was nearby Daisy's old digging site, studying the ancient Koopa bones that were found underground.  
"Now THERE'S a hint of good stuff!" Luigi thought as he took the front entrance of the site. "If any Mobian is involved, then it means high-five to action!"  
Luigi's rattling of the gate brought an alerting sound to Blaze's sensitive ears. She turned to see who had intruded; it took here merely seconds to recognize the face of he who came to join her. "Well look who it is…" she thought aloud. "The big guy has arrived."  
"Pardon me for being so intrusive…" Luigi spoke to her, "…but I'm as bored as heck right now. I'm tired of lying around at home while my brother does the plumbing work that he claims as 'important'. I'm just hungry for adventure."  
"That's somewhat the same idea I have," Blaze responded, stroking the ground. "Last time I was at this site, I noticed these bones and immediately found them as an amazing discovery. Now I'm pretty eager to find out how these got here."  
"It's a simple explanation. My girlfriend Daisy dug these up, wondering what could have caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Turns out the Koopa race that we have today, including Bowser, is a twisted resurrection of the dinosaurs, more intelligent than we have ever thought possible."  
"So this is what Bowser once was? Incredible! From what it seems, he must have evolved from a Tyrannosaurus Rex!"  
"That is correct, my friend!"

It's time for the villain part, is it not? At the wrecked laboratory of Dr. Eggman, a grumpy, brooding scientist impatiently waited for two visitors to arrive. He could not help but continue to grow angry at what the recent contest of William Sparks had done to his domain. "Curse that Calypso!" he kept grumbling under his breath. "I will kill him one day!"  
"Boss…" Orbot spoke to him. "I believe it's time to refrain from any anger issues and get right to the task at hand. Your two former assistants have arrived."  
Eggman turned to see those whom he had trusted way before: Wario and Waluigi, the doppelgängers of the two best-known Mario Bros. They had recently rejected the mediocre Lightning Bolt Society and decided to return to the mad genius who was once their boss. Waluigi was the first to speak: "You can put on a happy face now, doctor! We've got just the thing you need to conquer all your worst enemies!"  
"You are right about one thing…" Dr. Eggman replied, "…and that is ALL of who opposed me are my worst enemies. A mere day ago, I was successfully broadcasting Pupuru's past worldwide, until the wretched Lombax race came and ruined everything! They must be squashed! Please, you two—show me what you have!"  
"You will not be disappointed!" Wario said as he opened a yellow suitcase that he held. He reached in and swiftly pulled out a new device that he and his brother had been working on lately. "Behold da new Egg Shrinker! Wid da push of a single button, it can change da size of anyding at all!"  
"You better give me some proof right now!" Eggman demanded in reply.  
Eagerly, Wario pointed the invention at the cowardly Cubot, reducing his size to that of a LEGO minifigure. It had worked, as Eggman wanted to see. "Incredible!" he exclaimed in triumph. "It works just as you promised! Perhaps I can use it to shrink an entire utopia! That's it! Upon accepting you back into my forces, I'll create a micro city to keep all my shrunken victims captive! And I know just the place…"

Minutes later, Luigi and Blaze continued their conversation until they had reached a destination that was unusual to their choice. But when they arrived at the shambles of Dr. Eggman's lab, they were surprised to see Orbot and Cubot there, waiting for their two visitors, soon to become victims.  
"That's strange…" Luigi said, stroking his chin. "A Twisted Metal contest destroyed this place, but why do those two fools still inhabit it?"  
"That is not of your business," Orbot retorted in reply. "Cubot and I have our own doings here."  
"It sounds more like you're hiding something," Blaze commented, sparking a candle-sized fire on her index finger. "You better speak up now!"  
"All we can say is…" Cubot replied excitedly, "…you're DOOMED!"  
After hearing those words, Luigi and Blaze suddenly found themselves engulfed in a giant flash of blinding white light. They had no idea what was happening at first, as confusion took over their minds and overcame their senses.  
And when Blaze's eyes finally opened after a few minutes had passed, she did not recognize the lab as it was when she found it. She found herself in a completely different location that did not look familiar to her at all. All it took was a complete look around her to get the hint that this was an amusement park.  
"What could have brought me here?" Blaze thought in frustration. "And why?"  
"I'm glad you asked, tiny one!" boomed a voice from above. "I placed you in that Egg Tooth Interstellar Amusement Park that I made with that fool Needles, which was a long time ago. But even better, you just so happen to be a victim of my new Egg Shrinker, and you're placed in a micro version of the carnival!"  
"Thanks for giving away all the details of your plan, you moron!" came another voice from behind. In the normal-sized lab of the mad genius, Luigi remained bound by metallic coils that wrapped around him, holding his arms and legs from striking out at Eggman. The scientist turned from his micro carnival set to see his other captive struggling to break free of the powerful robotic arms.  
"I see you are still as hot-tempered as ever," Eggman commented. "Give yourself a break! Oh, and I wouldn't pull at those coils if I were you; the results are rather shocking."  
"Well, it looks like you got us…" Luigi replied sadly. "But I'm gonna blame it all on me, because I just had to run out on my brother so I can find action. And I guess I was too overconfident… I'm sure Mario wouldn't bother coming for me anyway after the way I spoke to him."  
"Don't worry… I'll take care of him once I finish you two off!"  
"Say, wait a minute!" Luigi thought silently, staring deeply into the miniature amusement park. "I recognize that place! Sonic, Amy, and I were forced to endure the carnival rides and explore that park bit by bit…in outer space! I sure hope that killer clown is not involved in THIS plan! Maybe…I can guide Blaze to the end of the carnival, to the headquarters… Yeah! Just like I did before!"  
"Don't bother enjoying any of the rides, Blaze!" Eggman shouted over the "playset". "It's about time for me to close up shop, thanks to my new vertical crusher. Before you know it, you won't feel yourself anymore! The carnival will be your grave!"  
"Good grief!" Luigi thought, sweating in fear. "I never counted on this! It looks like I'll have to hope for a miracle to… Say! Didn't Blaze light his finger on fire just a few minutes ago? That may give me an idea…if it will work, that is."  
Taking a deep breath, Luigi heaved a very heavy sigh. He only heard a tiny portion of the sound coming from the miniature carnival, which he guessed was Blaze using all her power to attempt an escape. It was useless for her; though she brought the powerful Sol Emeralds with her, she still could not even move from one metric unit of space to another.  
"I know you're still trying…" Luigi spoke to her from where he was bound. "And I know I can't hear you from this height and distance. But I'm sure you can hear me, though. And I just want to say a few things before it comes to the end for both of us. You've always been so open to those around you, to those who want to share in your mission to defend the weak and powerless. And as long as this savage evil still lives, then the mission is never complete. We have nothing to gain but the thought that any menace out there still lives. But who should fulfill the truth we've made other than us ourselves? We've done enough playing dead already, hiding from the open freedom that we've always thirsted for. It has happened with everyone I've ever known, especially my good ol' brother Mario, my good friend Sonic, and now you. So come on! There's no use giving up if breath still remains in our lungs! As always, we'll fight to the finish! And we should always remember that we are never alone!"  
Blaze was heavily touched by Luigi's words, something began to erupt within her. The hunger to destroy this never-ending evil and the courage to fight on raged on in her mind. Perseverance was the key to breaking free of the heavy burden Dr. Eggman had laid upon her. "I've never heard such words from a man until now!" she thought as she held the Sol Emeralds in her hands. "And it's something I won't forget! I…will overcome!"  
Then took place the most incredible transformation ever beheld. With the power of all seven of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze began to glow very brightly into a fiery red-orange. The time had come for Burning Blaze to take the place of the once-helpless captive that stood there. Now was her chance to use her flying ability to hurl herself towards the Egg Shrinker and regain her normal size.  
Dr. Eggman turned to see Blaze coming right at his face. But due to her miniature size, she merely left a burn on Eggman's forehead, knocking off his glasses in the process. Then Blaze reached the controls of the Egg Shrinker and used the growth power upon herself, bringing her back to her normal size just as she desired.  
"You justified my faith in you!" Luigi exclaimed with joy. "I knew you could do it, no matter how small you were!"  
"Things like this does not usually happen…" Blaze replied. "But today I'm feeling very warm inside. I'll give you a big thanks for this, as I relieve you of those coils."  
"I wouldn't try to burn them off if I were you. You might weld them together."  
"I'll only mess with the insides, burning away the wires." With that, Blaze commanded her powers to slip through the slim openings of the metal coils and blow a fuse within all wires. It caused the "tentacles" to loosen, allowing Luigi a quick escape from them.  
"And I'll thank you as well as we get the heck out of here…" Luigi complemented as he pulled a Fire Flower from out of his pocket, "…but not before making sure Eggman doesn't follow us. And It's a good thing I brought this with me; I couldn't pull it out of my pocket with my arms trapped."  
Touching the head of the flower, Luigi's clothes colors changed as a fiery power filled his veins. There he stood with Blaze, building a wall of flame that formed from their very own hands. "Let's make sure he's out of sight!" Blaze shouted over the loud fire.  
The last they saw were the two dark eyes of the mad scientist, peering into their clean, shining eyes. Dr. Eggman was presumed to still be alive as he made secret his escape, taking the Roboticizer with him as he hid into the underground caves that Daisy had dug a few years ago, digging for dinosaur bones.  
"I guess that's that?" Luigi said quietly as their powers died down. "I will admit that was very suspenseful, but fun…"  
All Luigi heard then was a chuckle from Blaze. Never had she felt this way before, receiving encouragement from a new friend and putting her best into a hard circumstance.  
"So…" Luigi continued. "It is getting late, and this battle held me back from dinner. Don't mind if we head for some pizza?"  
Blaze smiled and accepted the offer. "I don't mind…" she answered. "Let's get going."  
At Domino's Pizza, Luigi and Blaze enjoyed the rest of the night in the best way they could. And when there was enjoyment, there was humor involved; for example, Blaze brought her tail to Luigi's face and tickled his with the soft, fluffy fur.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Luigi stuttered, trying not to break out in laughter and forced tears.  
"I don't want this keep going as boring," Blaze replied with a chuckle. "You and your friend Daisy should do something like this more often."  
"Ah, your highness, you crack me up. Let's say we go find my Daisy tomorrow…"

Whew! A Super Sonic Squad episode in a long time! What next? We don't know. We haven't planned anything new lately, so just keep your eyes peeled for when we do. 


End file.
